Protection
by FeistyDreams
Summary: Someone isn't taking the hint when Chiyo says she isn't interested, and Nozaki steps in. Vignette.


I had written this with the intention of filling a couple of 'jealous Nozaki' requests I had received, but it didn't quite work out the way I wanted. Also- Had some issues with formatting on this one. Hopefully it's fixed, apologies if it isn't.

* * *

><p>"Hey, why don't we go to a café and get some sweets after club, Sakura."<p>

Nozaki stopped just outside the classroom after hearing the unfamiliar voice addressing his friend. He frowned at the way this unknown person had spoken, phrased like a question, but the tone was that the answer should be yes. He heard Chiyo clap her notebooks nervously on the desk, and he knew it was her from the exact way it sounded, after hearing it from her so many times. "Ah, no thank you. I've got something else going on, I'm not even going to club."

"Alright, then tomorrow."

"No thank you."

"Are you busy then, too?"

Nozaki's frown only deepened as the conversation went on. The boy seemed irritated with her, and she sounded anxious.

"I might be…"

"Well, you are now, how's that."

"Yes, she is," Nozaki walked in, having had enough of hearing this guy push himself on her. He gave the guy a stern glare, his hard face and considerable height making him look dangerous.

"Nozaki-kun!" Chiyo smiled in relief, edging behind him for cover.

"You her boyfriend or something?"

He was braver than some, though that certainly didn't endear him to Nozaki at all. He wore the color tie of year three, so Nozaki supposed it was fake courage from seniority. "Does it really matter either way?"

"Sure it does. You can't speak for her if you aren't."

"She already said 'no' and you ignored her. Seems you're trying to speak for her when you shouldn't."

"She's just playing shy."

"No I'm not!" Chiyo shouted, peeking out behind Nozaki's waist. "I'm spending time with Nozaki-kun, I don't want to waste that time on you! Nozaki-kun is the one I want to spend all my time with!"

"Then he is your boyfriend."

"N-No, but…"

"Geez, are you taken or not? Stop wasting my time."

"She's taken," Nozaki stated firmly, still glaring down the senior, his body stiff with irritation.

Chiyo looked up at him, her cheeks heated and mind racing. The guy that had been hitting on her scoffed and left without her noticing. She was too busy staring up at Nozaki, working through the implications of what he said.

He took in a deep breath, reining in his anger, and turned to look down to her with concern. "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"Ah, yeah… Thanks to you, Nozaki-kun. You were really cool just now…"

"Hm. Has he bothered you before?"

"Yeah. I've told him I don't want to go on any dates with him, but he keeps trying…"

"If it happens again, let me know."

"Well, maybe it won't now."

"Why do you say that?"

She smiled brightly, clasping her hands behind her back. "Because! You just told him we're dating! If everyone thinks I've got a boyfriend like you, no one will bother me!"

"Ah," he look flustered, as if he hadn't quite realized what he had as good as told that guy, "but, wouldn't that be a problem with the guy you like?"

"Nope!"

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm! Because… That guy is you, Nozaki-kun."

He stared at her for a good long moment. Taking half a step back, his face turned a surprising shade of bright red. "It is!?"

"Is… that a problem?"

"N-No, I, ah…"

"Then…," she took in a deep breath, hoping to use the situation to her advantage, "would it be okay, if what you told him, is actually true? That you and I are together?"

He seemed to think about it a moment, and as she watched him closely for every part of his reaction, she realized he had stopped breathing. She was about to say something when his chest started moving again, and the tension left his shoulders, "I think that, I would really like that, Sakura."

It took all of her self restraint not to actually jump for joy as she was in her mind. "Nozaki-kun… I really like you, the most!"

He relaxed completely and smiled warmly at her confession, nodding. "I feel the same, Sakura. Come on. I'll make dinner after we get some work done."

She giggled softly, not surprised that he was already thinking about work again. It was the reason he was picking her up from class, after all. "That sounds great! Everything you make is delicious!"


End file.
